Le Vampire d'Opéra Populaire
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: BxE. Bella Swan is the center of his world. He loves her more than anything and is bent on showing her somehow. Problem is, she doesn't even know he exists, because he's not supposed to. He's the Vampire of Opera Populaire. Based on POTO AU BxE PROMISE!
1. La rencontre du Vampire de notre Opéra

"Yes, apparently the theater's haunted!" Jessica, one of the dancers and biggest gossipers at the opera house we were at, whispered. She was speaking to Lauren, the lead singer for all the productions that this theater did.

"By who?" Lauren asked, though she already knew the answer; everyone did.

"No one knows, that is the fun of it!" Jessica giggled. I rolled my eyes; that just proved that it was some kids trying to jest with everyone here. It was not really haunted. I went back to my writing, since I had nothing better to do. The actors and actresses were on break from rehearsal, but the rest of the stage crew and I had to stay at our posts to be ready when they were.

I wasn't normally part of the stage crew- I guess I could be considered what you would call an understudy. An understudy for everything and everyone in the theater. I was put where I was needed, and right now I was needed up in the rafters of the theater, and was to make sure everything ran smoothly at my station.

"All right! Back to rehearsal!" the show director shouted, and everyone below, on the stage, scrambled to their places. They got through one dance, and two songs before Lauren went off on one of her tantrums that she was famous for.

"Goodbye! I'm gone! Where's Fluffy?!" She was talking about her poodle. The poor thing was forced to wear doggy dresses, jewelry, and she had even gotten its fur dyed pink. The sad thing was, Fluffy is a boy.

The new owners of the opera house, I think their names were Ben and Tyler, tried to stop her from leaving by shouting out compliments, like "Goddess of song", and "You're so beautiful". They got her to stop.

She spun around on her heel to glare at everyone. "Excuse me?" she growled.

"Please, as a personal favor, if you could jus sing one song at tonight's performance!" Ben begged her.

I was too high up to see what was going on exactly, but from what I COULD see, and the sniffling I heard, I think that she had begun to cry.

"You two are just as bad as out old owner! You're working me too hard!" I'd gladly switch jobs with her any day. "And, on top of that, my actual costume is not done, because _somebody-" _she turned her head to glare at one of the costume designers- "never finished it, and I HATE MY HAT!" I rolled my eyes. It was just like her to begin crying over her hat.

I tuned them out, and, once again, went back to my writing. I heard her start to sing, and I mentally cursed myself for forgetting the cotton. She was a good singer, but she was also a very high-pitched singer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move in the shadows. I could have sworn that no one was on that side of me… I shook it off, convincing myself that it was just my imagination running away from me yet again. I was used to it.

But then I saw it again. So, like before, I ignored it. I also ignored she rather fast spinning of a wheel -a pulley?- that I just happened to hear, and Lauren's screaming and crying, though that was rather hard to ignore. What I didn't ignore, though, was the yelling of my last name.

"SWAN!"

I scrambled up, setting the notebook down on the barrel I had been sitting on, and peered over the ledge, at my bosses.

"Yes, sirs?" I called.

They were helping Lauren out from under the background set that had fallen on her. I winced; that had been at my station. Well, it was good to know that I wasn't crazy… the spinning and the figure in the shadows hadn't been a figment of my imagination.

"Get down here RIGHT NOW!" Tyler yelled.

I didn't hesitate to listen. I climbed down the ladder as fast as I could, and went to stand in front of him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked him, looking down at my feet.

"Do you th-" Lauren pushed Tyler over, taking his spot in front of me, and finishing his sentence for him.

"Do you think you're funny?!" she screeched.

"No, Madame." I absolutely loathed calling her that, but 'she is our princess, and we must treat her as such'. That had been made clear when one boy had forgotten to greet her the correct way. "It was a mistake, Madame."

"Well, Swan," she sneered. "Because of you and your bogus mistakes," she turned around to announce the rest of her statement to everyone. "I QUIT! Goodbye!" And she stomped off. There were a few cheers, and some… choice words, shall we say, that were put out there in the open for her as she left.

I was fired; that much was obvious.

"Oh, my GOD!" Tyler groaned. "And the sad thing is, there's no one to take her place!"

"A full house, Tyler!" Ben sighed. "We're going to have to refund a full house!"

"Well, what about Bella?" Jacob asked. Jake had been my best friend since- well, forever, and when my mother and father died, leaving me orphaned, his mother had taken me in, and treated me as her own. He was like a brother to me.

"What about her?" Tyler shot back.

Jake shrugged. "She has an amazing voice. She could sing it!" I blushed at least ten different shades of red. That was one of my very few talents: blushing.

"And besides," he continued. "She's terribly afraid of crowds, so that could be one hell of a punishment!" I glared at him, and he smirked back. Ah, the brother-sisterly love. I realized that this was his form of punishment for getting him a lead part in the next production.

"All right," Benn said, turning to me. "So sing."

My eyes widened in shock. Surely they were joking! "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed. "Do I LOOK like I'm kidding?" I shook my head. "Good. Now, sing."

And so I did. I closed my eyes, pretending that everyone wasn't actually here, and sang the first thing that came to mind; a song from my favorite musical.

When I was done, I opened my eyes and found everyone -Jacob included- staring at me with wide eyes, and they had their mouths handing open, forming O's.

"Holy crap," Jacob mumbled.

Ben just nodded. "Someone get her fitted for her costume!" he cried, pointing to me. I was taking that as a 'yes', I got the part.

Jacob's mother took my hand, smiled at me, and brought me back to the dressing rooms.

- - - - -


	2. Roses Blancs Ne signifient pas 'Enlevé'

**Le Vampire d'Opéra Populaire**

_Chapter 2: Roses Blancs Ne signifient pas 'Enlevé'_

~White Roses Do Not mean 'Kidnapped'~

I wasn't used to this. The attention, the fussing, the frilly dresses… I wasn't used to any of it, and, if we were being completely honest, I absolutely despised it.

What I hated even more, was Jacob 'complimenting' on it.

"Nice dress," he'd laugh out, and I'd glare at him.

"Jerk," I'd mutter. He'd smirk.

That happened a few times before I was called on stage for my solo- the end of tonight's performance.

I took my place at the center of the stage, and listened as the music began. Then, the curtains opened, and I began to sing.

"Think of me,

"Think of me fondly,

"When we've said goodbye.

"Remember me,

"Once in a while

"Please promise me you'll try.

"When you find

"That once again you long

"To take you heart back and be free,

"If you'll ever find a moment

"Spare a thought of me."

As I sang, I scanned the crowd, not exactly knowing what it was that I was searching for.

That was when I saw it.

Up in Box Five, the one that was always empty, there was a flicker of light, almost like a candle flame. It was rather hard to have missed, if you were in my position, though it was only there for a split second.

I continued to sing, keeping my eyes on that box, willing whatever I had seen to come back.

"We never said

"Our love was evergreen,

"Or as unchanging as the sea…

"But if you could still remember,

"Stop and think of me.

"Think of all the things

"We've shared and seen,

"Don't think about the things

"Which might have been."

It hadn't come back, but I continued to stare, knowing, in my heart, that SOMETHING, anything, was there.

"Think of me

"Think of me waking, silent

"And resigned…

"Imagine me, trying too hard to

"Put you from my mind…

"Recall those days,

"Look back on all those times,

"Think of the things

"We'll never do…

"There will never be a day when

"I won't think of you."

Nothing yet, so I continued the last verse, silently praying to my Angel of Music.

"We never said

"Our love was evergreen

"Or as unchanging as the sea…

"But please promise me,

"That sometimes

"You will think o-"

Nothing yet, so I prolonged the 'of', by raising and lowering my voice, many times. It sounded rather good, as vain as that sounds. And, finally, when I was sure nothing would show up, I finished.

"Of me!"

Everyone in the audience stood up and began to cheer, and I bowed a couple times before the curtains fell back down, and Madame Esme Cullen -she was the wife of Carlisle Cullen, the old owner of the Opera. He quit to become a doctor- escorted me off the stage, and helped me get passed the hoard of admirers that were posted outside my dressing room.

My room was filled to the very rim with every kind of flower that you could imagine. The one that stood out the most, however, was the single rose perched on my desk.

There was a white rose that still had the thorns in place on the stem, and had a black ribbon. I knew from experience that white meant 'marriage', or 'new beginnings'. That scared me.

Madame Cullen picked it up, and handed it to me. She gave me a knowing look, and I realized what this was.

A mean, horrible prank. Probably from Lauren, who was most likely angry with me for doing so well.

The 'Phantom' of Opéra Populaire was known was known to leave roses for his next victims, with black ribbons tied to the stems for his next victims. Madame Cullen was a firm believer in this, as almost everyone else here was as well. The Phantom is the excuse that everyone uses to explain the deaths that have occurred here at the theatre over the course of the last many years.

I rolled my eyes as I snapped the stem in half, and threw it on the ground, making sure to get in a few good stomps before kicking it away in different directions. She gasped at my actions.

"Bella!" she scolded, bending down to pick up the newly mangled rose, and cradling it protectively against her chest. "You'll just anger the Phantom even more!"

I scoffed. "I can't believe you listen to what those petty ballerinas whisper of during rehearsal!" I said matter-of-factly. "The 'Phantom"," I made sure to emphasize 'Phantom', "isn't going to kill me."

"Did you ever put into consideration that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't going to kill you?!" she screeched. "Maybe he was proud of you! Maybe he loves you! Maybe he intends to…"

She better not say 'marry me'.

"Marry you!" she finished, handing the rose back to me.

I was taken aback; she had never spoken to anyone like this. Esme was compassionate of everyone's feelings, and avoided yelling at all costs. She must have felt very strongly about this.

For once, I was frightened of her. That, and the fact that she was absolutely right. Usually, he left RED roses for his victims, standing for pain. He made that clear the first time he sent a rose to someone. They didn't come back.

I nodded. "You're right," I sighed, and held the rose closer to my chest.

She gave me a timid smile, and left.

The crowd outside of my dressing room must have died down, because I was able to hear Madame Cullen and Jacob conversing. It was muffled out by the doors that separated me from them, but I knew it was about me, for Jacob entered not a moment after I heard the clicking of Madame Cullen's shoes as she retreated.

"Hey," he greeted half-heartedly, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," I replied, not looking up at him; instead, taking a seat at my desk, and looking down at my hands, which held the beat-up rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to stand behind me. I didn't answer, I just swung my hand back, and gave the rose to him.

By looking at him in the mirror, I watched as he turned the rose over and over in his hands, when he finally sighed, and held it over my shoulder for me to take; I did.

"Sorry, Bells, I have no idea what it means," he admitted.

"It means 'new beginnings'," I muttered.

"Or marriage," he gasped.

I nodded. "Exactly."

He kneeled down beside me and took my hand in his big ones. "I'm sure it's just a prank," he assured me.

I groaned, but nodded. "Probably," I agreed. He chuckled, stood up, and placed a brotherly kiss on my forehead.

"See ya, Bella," he mumbled, leaving my room and closing the door behind him.

I growled in anger as I threw the mangled rose across the room. My actions surprised even me; I wasn't normally a violent person.

The rose made contact with the mirror across the room, and fell to the ground in front of it helplessly.

A ghostly chuckle echoed throughout the room then. I looked around, looking for anything that could point to the source of the chuckle.

"Wh-who's there?" I choked out.

Another chuckle; but this one was louder, and I knew I was in trouble.

That was dubbed corrects when all of the candles that I had lit around the room flickered, and went out. All at the exact same time.

"Why are you so frightened, my Isabella?" the voice asked. It was very seductive- very smooth, very angelic. Exactly how survivors of the Phantom explained his voice.

I whimpered. "Who are you?" I whispered.

He chuckled yet again. "You shall find out soon enough," he said. "Soon enough."

Something began pounding on my door, causing me to jump a foot in the air, and cry out.

"Bella?" Jake asked. He sounded scared.

The voice chuckled his humorless, angelic laugh yet another time, and I bit my tongue to keep from asking him what he found about my fear so funny.

"Jake!" I cried, and ran to the door.

"Open the door, Bella!" he ordered, and the handle shook.

I tried to do as I was told, but… it wouldn't budge.

"Jake!" I shrieked. "The door, it won't open!"

"Kay, then back off!" he said. "I'm going to but it open!"

I did as I was told, slowly backing up, closer and closer to the mirror.

An ice-cold hand pressed against my mouth, and I screamed against it.

"You must be quiet!" HIS voice hissed in my ear. He pulled me through some sort of secret passage through my mirror. He closed it behind us and dragged me along.

"And YOU have to let me go!" I mumbled against his hand. He didn't seem to hear, and continued to pull me along.

"Not likely," he replied, as he took his hand off of my mouth, and pulled me along by my hand instead.

I couldn't see his face, for he was wearing a full face mask, but I was able to see his strange, bronze-ish colored hair, and his piercing crimson eyes. Those were what frightened me the most.

He pulled me along the stone corridor, and then I saw a horse. I remembered that horse from when I was younger; Jake and I would go and feed it everyday. Just last week, he went missing.

He helped me up onto the horse, and began to pull at the horse's reigns, and we moved.

I was tempted to run, but something told me I wouldn't make it very far, so I stayed.

We stopped in front of a massive lake, with a gondola in the water, and that's when he helped me off of the horse, and into said gondola.

He pushed off of the shore, and began rowing us to our unknown destination.

I don't remember all of the finer details after that. I remember mist, the lake, the boat, the bed, and… the man. If that's what we were classifying him as.

I remember waking up in this strange bed, with a new rose in my grasp. A red one, to be exact...

- - - - -

Sooo? How was it? I know I said I'd update when I got back from my trip, but I couldn't wait! I was bored all day at school, ended up with this chapter, and just had to post it!

Three reviews again? Pleeeaaasee?


	3. C'Est Votre Maison

Ok, ok. I know, I keep saying that I'll post when I get back from my trip, but you guys make me to excited to post! But, this will honestly be the last post, and, if not, the next one!!

**And, just to clear some things up:**

**This story takes place in Paris, the same place the movie and book, and… everything… do as well.**

* * *

Le Vampire d'Opéra Populaire

_Chapter 3: C'Est Votre Maison_

**-This Is Your Home-**

_I remember waking up in this strange bed, with a new rose in my grasp. A red one, to be exact…_

When I was younger, and had just moved into the opera house with Jake and his mother, every night, a lullaby would play in my head, and helped me to sleep. I was young at the time, and after a while, it became a normal nightly routine, so I never really wondered where it came from, or why it only played in my head when I was at the opera. All I knew was that it was pretty, and helped me sleep.

That's the song in which I woke up to.

My eyes snapped open, and I scanned the room, looking for any sign to tell me what was playing that beautiful music.

If I was told to choose one word, and only one word, to explain what I saw then, I wouldn't have to think. It was a simple word, but it told me so much.

And that word was RED.

The walls were a deep crimson, the carpet a rich cherry wood, the curtains and bed sheets I was on were a velvety red, like the walls, just duller. But only slightly. The only thing that wasn't white was all the furniture in the room, from what I could see, though. They were covered in snow-white sheets, hiding what was underneath. If it wasn't so scary, I'd tell you it reminded me of Christmas. But it was scary, so I'm not going to say that. I don't enjoy lying.

I just sat there, listening to the music for a bit, but when my curiosity got the best of me, I climbed out of the bed, set the rose that I held in my hand down on the bed, and tip-toed over to the doors. I realized that I was in a different dress somehow a nightdress, and my shoes were gone.

!! **(A/N: hehe… hey, how else was I supposed to explain her epiphany?)** What if he had… oh, no…

I opened the door just wide enough as I needed, and stuck my head out. I looked around, and saw everything that I remembered from before… well, you know.

I saw the lake, the boat, even more furniture covered in white sheets, the piano, and… the man. He was sitting at the piano. He was PLAYING the piano. In fact, he was playing my lullaby.

I closed the door behind me as I stepped into this new room. I knew he had heard me, but he didn't turn around; didn't acknowledge my presence until…

"Good morning," he greeted after a while. He still didn't look at me, he just continued to play that sweet, sweet music that I knew so well. I was tempted to smile. "I trust you slept well?"

That stopped all thoughts of smiling, happiness, joyfulness. They were all replaced by anger.

I didn't reply to him, instead, I went to stand behind him, _to get a better chance at kicking his butt,_ I thought angrily, though that wasn't the reason.

He still didn't turn to look at me.

"What is it, love?" he asked curiously. _Oh, so we were going to play that game, huh, Phantom? Well then, bring it!_

Once again, I ignored him. Finally, he turned to look at me.

He presses -more like slammed- the keys on the piano down rather hard, obviously angry at my lack or response, before spinning around on the bench to face me.

We just looked at each other, before I broke the silence.

"Who are you?" I asked in a harsh tone. "What's your name?"

He chuckled, and got up off of the bench. "Well, it's not 'Phantom'," he replied as he walked over to another part of the room. I stood where I was, but turned around to watch him as he moved things about.

I looked at him curiously, and when I didn't answer, he glanced in my direction. He must have seen my face, for he chuckled, and went back to whatever it was he was doing. "You talk in your sleep," he explained.

I blushed a deep shade of red -and I didn't miss the way that he tensed up at this,- for I knew that I talked in my sleep; Jacob loved to tease me about it.

I couldn't decide whether to be angry or flattered that he watched me as I slept. I settled for angry, taking in the fact that had had kidnapped me, brought me here against my will, and obviously had no intent on letting me go free.

"You watched me as I slept?" I asked angrily. He turned back to me again, setting whatever he had been holding down on the table beside him, and nodded.

"You're very funny when you sleep," he said simply.*** (Check out end Author's Note)

I was fuming.

I growled, and chuckled. This man had many problems: laughing at a woman's anger AND fear? Pitiful.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" I hissed again.

He flashed me a brilliant crooked smile that nearly made me swoon. The key word in that sentence being 'nearly'.

"It's Edward," he replied, going back to whatever it was that he had been doing before.

"Well, {Edward}," I sneered his name. Edward. Such a nice name, one that would usually point to someone of respectable stature. This man was unworthy of such a name. The name EGORE passed through my mind then, and I smirked. Now, THERE was a more suitable name!

"When do you plan on taking me back home?" I asked casually.

"Home?" he asked, surprised by my question.

"Yes, home." Was he deaf?

He shook his head, and spun around to face me. "This IS your home," he mumbled, disbelievingly. He spoke as if I had been with him my entire life, and was just now questioning him.

That's when I realized; he HAD been with me, nearly my entire life.

I shook my head, in both disbelief and shock. "N-no it's n-not," I stuttered, backing up, and running into the piano.

He nodded. "Yes, it is."

I shook my head again, more vigorously than before. "No, it's NOT!" I shrieked. "This isn't my home, the opera is! The opera! You can't keep me here!" I sunk to the ground.

"I want to see Jake again, and his mother, and Madame Cullen" -his face twisted into a grimace when I said her proper name- "and, and… take me BACK!"

My eyes began to tear up when I looked up at him, and saw no compassion on his face- no compromise. He was keeping me here.

I didn't want to stay here with this monster! I couldn't!

His crimson eyes were darker before -if that was possible,- and they looked as if they were contemplating. But there was still no remorse for me.

I knew that guilt played a huge role in these kinds of situations, and so I began to cry. It really wasn't that hard; I would have begun to cry anyways. Soon, my fake tears turned into real ones. I began to pant heavily, pulling my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and continuing to heave out my unforgiving sobs that shook my tiny frame.

"Perhaps you should be going back to bed," he whispered, wrapping an arm around me and picking me up as though I only weighed a pound. He carried me bridal style back up to the bedroom.

He set me on the bed, and wrapped the red blankets around me.

I could sure start tears, but, fake or not, stopping them was still a work in progress. Because of that, I was still sobbing my heart out, and was too exhausted to fight him anymore. Tears always wore me out, and I soon found myself drifting off into a surprising slumber…

**EPOV**

Her tears had started out pretend, but soon became real. I could tell this from her heart rate. That was one of the very few advantages to having a doc-

No. He wasn't my father. Not anymore. He was more of a creator. My father had died in the Spanish Influenza.

Carlisle made me this horrible thing, and it was all his fault that I wished to embrace it. Sure, I hated it, but you can't fight what you've become. If you're a vegetarian, you cant just switch to being a cannibal, and vise versa.

So, for me, there was only one way to live this damned life I was now forced to live.

There was the right way, and then there was Carlisle's way.

I chose the right way.

I growled, angry with myself for even thinking of him. I was tempted to throw something, but my angel was sleeping, and I did not wish to wake her.

I sighed, and went to brush a stray lock of hair from her beautiful face. I opened her fingers slightly, and set a new rose in her grasp- a lavender one.

Love at first sight.

I placed the red one from earlier in a vase filled with water, and left the room so that I could take my anger out on something.

The candelabra seemed promising…

There, a little peek into Edward's twisted mind… how does everyone like Creep-ward? I like him, but that's saying little :D.

Creepy Edward is my favorite to write now… hehe.

***Does anyone know where that little quote of Edward's came from?


	4. Mon Ange

* * *

Rather Important A/N: This chapter alternated between Bella and Creep-ward's POV's, bc it is a rather long chapter. Oh, yeah, and there's another IMPOTANT A/N at the bottom!! READ IT

Le Vampire d'Opera Populaire

Chapter 5

Mon Ange

* * *

I awoke the next morning back in the same bed as before. It seemed like a chore to open my eyes, but eventually, I was able to overcome the challenge.

I sat up in the bed, supporting my weight with one hand, while the other scratched at my eye. I heard a chuckle -HIS chuckle- from the corner, and my head instantly snapped up in that direction. He was lounging in a chair that he had uncovered, and was just watching me. It was rather creepy, if I do say so myself…

The moment I saw his face, last night's events all came flooding back to me.

I was here for good; this man was a total creep; I would never be able to see Jake again… That last one broke me. He couldn't seriously expect me to just get over something so horrible, could he? Yes, he could.

"Are you truly awake this time, Angel?" he asked me. I cocked my head to the side, and raised my eyebrow. He laughed.

"Over the course of the last few hours, you have presented me with quite a few false alarms," he explained. I smirked; serves him right.

He grinned at me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing about my current situation, mind you," I replied. His face crumpled in guilt. I laughed to myself. Hey, if he found enjoyment in my fear, than I could find enjoyment in his sadness. Besides, he brought this upon himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He sounded sincere… but I knew better.

"If you were truly sorry, you'd take me back to the opera," I informed him. I knew that I was hitting below the belt- but that was what I was aiming for. If I made him feel guilty enough, he was bound to take me home… right?

* * *

EPOV

"If you were truly sorry, you'd take me back to the opera." She had no idea how much that hurt. I couldn't take her back, that just wasn't part of the equation. I kidnapped her, I'm going to treat her like the princess she deserves to be, she will fall in love with me, and we will live happily ever after. It will just be me, and her. Her… Jacob -I hated saying his name…- wasn't, and isn't part of this. He will never be.

"No, Bella," I replied. "I am sorry, though."

She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. Such a childish act. My heart swelled; I loved this woman so much.

"Yes, Edward," she shot back, mimicking me. Even teasing me, her voice was amazing; I would never tire of it.

I chuckled, and stood. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

* * *

BPOV

I stared up at him, wide-eyed. Of COURSE I was hungry… but I wouldn't tell him that… but, apparently my stomach had other ideas.

As if on cue, my stomach growled, louder than I thought possible.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he chuckled, and began to walk out of the room. "Oh!" He turned around to look at me. "If you shall wish to bathe, there is a bathroom through that door," he pointed to a door in the far corner of the room.

Well, I DID feel rather dirty…

As soon as he shut the door, I took him up on his offer, running as fast as my legs would carry me to the bathroom.

I entered, closed the door, locked it, and pressed my back up against the door. I planned on getting in, cleaning off, and getting right back out again. Simple, right?

I glanced up at the bath, and I realized then that I didn't want to rush..

It was exquisite! No, that's an understatement, but there was no word to really describe it. All I can say is that it was absolutely perfect. Use your imagination.

I smiled, and went to get in.

In the end, I DID rush, considering the fact that I had plenty of time to bask in the glory of everything, since he was planning on keeping me here… I shuddered at that thought, and quickly pushed it from my mind.

I got out, and found a nice, soft robe hanging on the door. {At least it'll cover me,} I thought as I put it on.

I opened the door slowly, and stuck my head in the bedroom, making sure HE wasn't in there. After I was satisfied that I was alone, I entered the bedroom, and closed the door behind me.

I decided to look through some of the things here, taking into consideration that I was going to be here for a while, and coming to the conclusion that I deserved to know anyways. Besides, I needed some clothes.

Over in the far left corner of the room, there was a rectangular shape hiding under a sheet. Deciding that this what going to be my best bet, I uncovered it, and peeked inside.

Sure enough, it was a dresser. It was a nice cherry wood, polished to near perfection. The design on the seven-drawer dresser was amazing as well.

I searched through it, not bothering to keep things nice and neat, as HE had it; instead I threw things around, unfolding things, and stuffing them back in. He could put it back the way he wanted it later.

I chose the most unrevealing thing I could find- a red dress, with long sleeves, and traveled down to my ankles.

I looked around for a brush for my wet hair, but I found nothing. Then, the most delicious scent I had ever smelt wafted through the room, and I couldn't help but sniff at the air. I smelled all of my favorite foods.

I couldn't help my curiosity. I opened the door to the rest of HIS lair, and stuck my head through. The smell was even stronger!

It was almost calling to me, so I entered the room, and padded over to his piano.

On the piano, there was every kind of food I had ever eaten and enjoyed. All of my favorites. I was so hungry, and his food smelled so good that it was taunting me, so I helped myself to it-- after all, that's why he had put it out, right?

"My, my, Bella!" HE exclaimed, coming out of his hiding place in the shadows.

I stopped eating out of modesty, and sat up straight on the bench. "Yes, well…" I didn't know what he expected me to say…

He laughed at my response. "You must tell me when you're hungry," he said, sitting down on the piano bench, next to me. I nodded.

He just sat there, watching me with complete and utter love clouding his frightening, crimson eyes. I laughed uncomfortably, and scooted away slightly. He must have seen me, for he sat up straight, cleared his throat, and slid away slightly as well.

"Eat," he commanded, and I wanted to hit him -my thoughts weren't usually so violent, so this was a completely new thing.- He actually had the nerve to tell me to do something??

"You can't force me to do something I do not wish to do," I muttered.

"You're right, I cant," he agreed. "But I know you want to." He looked at me knowingly.

I was out of excuses to I said the first thing that came to mind.

"How do I know that you didn't poison the food?" I asked. {Stupid excuse,} I scolded myself in my head.

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me."

That knocked me off the edge. I flew up, nearly knocking both Edward and the bench we were both sitting on over. "Trust you? Trust you?? Hate to break it to you, {Edward,} but trust is earned!" I shrieked at him. "The last time I checked, you have done NOTHING to earn my trust, nothing! What makes you think that I'd be able to just hand it over to you because you just happened to ask, hm??" It was a rhetorical question, but he answered me anyways.

"Nothing, and I'm quite aware of that, but I'm trying, Bella." He took my hand and had me sit down again. For once, I didn't protest. It may have been twisted and everything, but I loved his touch. "I really am, _mon ange" _

"You scare me, you know," I mumbled, returning my gaze to his eyes.

Almost as if he knew what I meant by that, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from me, dropping my hand.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered.

* * *

EPOV

"You scare me, you know," she mumbled. She looked up to meet my eyes halfway, and I instantly knew what she meant. My eyes scared her.

I couldn't blame her, of course. They would scare me, as wekk if I were in her position. In fact, she was handling this quite well. Anyone else would have committed suicide by now.

That thought stopped me dead in my tracks. She wouldn't dream of doing such an act, would she? No, of course not…

I closed my eyes, took my hand away from hers, and turned away. "I'm sorry about that." I whispered, since I didn't trust my voice not to break.

"Yes, well." And she got up, and walked back to her bedroom.

I sighed and went to cleaning up her lunch.

While I cleaned, I wondered to myself if she would prefer golden eyes, opposed to my present crimson ones…?

Yes, I concluded. Yes, she would. And when I turned her, I'd give her the option of feeding off of humans with me, or animals with Carlisle and his wife.

I already knew the answer, though. She'd choose Carlisle's method because she was so compassionate. And, if that was the way she chose to live, I'd join her. I would always be where she was, doing what she was. First, though, I'd have to get her to love me.

That wouldn't be too hard, though. Hopefully. Because fear can always turn to love. And that's exactly what would happen. I'd make sure of it.

A horrid burning in my throat began then. I was thirsty, I realized, and I wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

3rd Person -back at the opera-

"Bella!" No answer. "Bella! I'm almost in!" Jacob expected at least a, "Alright!" but he got nothing, which made him worry.

Finally, after many minutes and one sore shoulder, the door to Bella's dressing room opened, and he was in.

The first thing he saw was- nothing. Absolute black. All of the candles were out. Maybe she went to bed…? Not likely.

"Bella?" Still no reply. Jake was beginning to worry.

He decided to look around. After many hours of searching, and finding nothing, he told his mother and Madame Cullen. Esme didn't seem very surprised.

"_I told her," she had muttered over and over again. "Edward is angry now. I told her, I told her." _

The filed a missing persons report.

A week passed.

Nothing.

They were convinced that Bella wasn't coming back.

That's when she did.

_

* * *

_

_And, how was it? I'm sitting at the Sky Harbor airport, so be lucky it actually got posted. I wouldn't have gotten it up if there was no internet here. Teehee. Oh, Cullen Manor will be posted in a few days. I havent even started the next chapter, so, yeah. Don't expect it for a while. No more stories for a week. Au revior! _

-EdandBel4ever


	5. Temporaire

Sorry the chapter took forever. My mom took my younger brother to the hospital today, and it is concluded that he has the Swine Flu. So, yeah. That's my excuse. I mean yeah, piggys are cute, but Swine Flu doesn't sound worth it. Nuh uh.

And, all the positive notes on my little Star Wars family that I saw… I have now officially dubbed the father that was dressed up as my beloved Han, THE AWESOMEST MAN TO WALK THE EARTH. Seriously. LOL!! (Note chapter 21 of Cullen Manor, LAWL)

--

Chapter 5:

I slammed the door shut, and flopped down on the bed. My anger eventually got the best of me, and I went over to the other side of the room. I knocked the dresser over, and uncovered everything else one by one, knocking them over as well. Then I found this very oddly-shaped one. Thinking that I had found his weakness, I uncovered it, and screamed at what I saw.

A manikin… and not just any manikin… a manikin in a wedding dress. The dress was strapless, and white sparkly beads adorned the corset. The skirt was slightly ruffled and flared, but not puffy. A bow, made to look like a white rose, was tied at the waist, and the access ribbon hung down to the bottom of the skirt. And, unfortunately, it was exactly how I pictured my wedding dress to look like when I got married.

What made me scream, though, was the fact that this particular manikin looked exactly like me… brown hair, brown eyes, and everything down to the last feature of my face. It was my exact height, as well. She looked… happy.

I found a portrait behind that. An oil painting of me in the exact same wedding dress. My hair was in soft waves, and the veil atop my head traveled down to my waist. My left hand rested upon a red-velvet chair, and my right hand held a bouquet of thirteen blood-red roses. Once again, I looked happy. And it sickened me. I screamed again.

"Angel?" Edward called as he came in the room. I backed away slowly from the wedding dress, and when I passed him, I shook my head as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he smiled, and walked up to the wedding dress. He fondled with a loose strand that hung from the corset. "I find that you'll look quite beautiful on our wedding day. This IS how you pictured your wedding dress, isn't it?" He was going to pretend that nothing was wrong. Well, I'd prove him wrong.

"But YOU'RE not how I pictured my GROOM!" I shouted.

Hesitantly, he walked up to me, and took my hand in his. "Give me a chance, Angel, and I promise that you'll love me." I burst into tears-- whether it was from shock or denial, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was both.

I shook my head, and, for some reason, I hid my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and my heaving sobs quieted down into soft hiccups.

"Shh, it's alright. Shh, shhh," he would whisper into my hair, rubbing my back. He began to hum my lullaby, and my eyes became droopy. After a while, he laid me down on the bed, and went to go sit in the chair across the room.

"So you EVER sleep?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, but not while you are."

Well, at least he had manners. I nodded, content with the answers he gave, and went back to trying to sleep. I still felt his penetrating gaze, and so I opened one of my eyes out of curiosity.

"Get over here," I ordered.

He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed at his hesitancy.

"I said get over here."

"Okay…" He got up out of his chair and went to stand next to me. "Yes?"

I scooted over to that I was on the right side of the bed instead, and patted the spot I had currently occupied. "Sit now."

"Alright…" He sat down on the bed. I thought he would've taken the hint that I thought he needed rest, but apparently he didn't. So, I took matters into my own hands… again.

I pushed his chest, trying to get him to fall back on the bed. At first, it didn't work, but, what I was trying to do must have registered in his mind, because the second time around he fell back onto the pillows.

I smirked, proud of my accomplishment. "Now go to sleep."

He complied, and closed his eyes.

I propped my arm on the bed and tried to stare as hard as he was able to.

He opened one eye to watch me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm showing you how awkward it is to have someone watching you while you're trying to sleep," I said.

He chuckled, and pulled me closer; oh, so you're trying to be brave, huh? Grrr.. It was working.

I sighed, and snuggled in closer. I had never realized just how cold his skin was. Or how rock-hard, either.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when he whispered, I'll take you back, now."

I found myself cheering on the inside. He unwrapped his arm from around me and stood up. He outstretched his hand, and I took it. He helped me off of the bed.

------

"This is only temporary," he said as he pushed my mirror forward and I was finally back where I belonged-- my dressing room.

"What!?"

"You heard me." He wouldn't look me directly in the eye.

I shook my head and glared at him. Once again, no direct eye contact.

"I will be back in one week. Say goodbe to your friends, your family, and anyone else that matters. Be prepared." And then he was gone.

I wasted no time- I ran out the door of my room. "Jake! Jake!" I skidded into the wall from trying to turn down the hall so fast.

"Bella?" someone asked.

"Ohhhh," I groaned in pain.

"Bella!" Jake ran over to my side and helped me up. "Oh! It's you! It really is! Where were you? How are you here? What happened? What-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine, I'm back, and no more questions need be asked." (No mistakes there… it's supposed to be like that :P)

He nodded, and gripped me in a tight bear hug. "I missed you."

I smiled. "Well, I'm back, and things can go back to normal." For one week. Then I have to go back to that immortal freak.

Maybe one time during this week I'd tell him, but right then, I decided that no one needed to know. How I wish I had known that that was a huge mistake; everyone needed to know. Or I wouldn't be where I was today.

Esme walked by us. "Oh, Bella! You're back!" She ran up and gave me a hug as well. Is it just me, or is her skin just as cold as Edward's…?

"I can't believe it! I thought you were gone for good! I thought that Edward…" She stopped.

"Esme?" I asked. She looked at me. "Do you know Edward?"

-----

HI! Well, there's an update for ya'll who happen to be reading… and reviewing, I hope ;D

And, just for the record, if I fail to update within a certain time frame, be sure to check out Journey To Love by **Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.**

Seriously, check it out. It's based off of the Notebook, and even if u don't like those kinds of stuff (I sure as hell don't) It's very funny *hehe, he basically **THREATENED HIS LIFE** for a date with her! funniest thing I've ever read IN MY LIFE*

Dress and portrait will be up on profile soon.

**_***Any questions? Review, Ask your Question, And it Will Be Answered In My Reply***_**

R&R!! Luv u all!


	6. Notes

My mother and I aren't exactly on the best page right now, comsidering that my brother broke my laptop and my mom thinks it's my fault, so sorry the chapter was late!

---

_Previously:_

_"Esme?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Do you know Edward?_

Le Vampire d'Opera Populaire

_Chapter 6_

**Notes**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She sighed. "Right now is probably not the best time to explain it to you," she murmured.

She started to walk away, but I quickly grabbed her arm. "Can you at least tell me why his eyes are red?"

Her eyes got wide. "They… they're _what_?"

I closed mine. "Red," I whispered.

"Oh no," she began to mutter. "Oh no, oh no, oh no… we have to tell Carlisle!"

And then she was gone.

I looked back at Jake. "What was that all about?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Hey, you!" someone said. Jake and I automatically turned around to see Tyler stomping towards us, pointing at me. You would think he would have been glad to see me, but… apparently not.

"Yes sir?" I asked. He didn't answer; just grabbed my arm roughly and began to pull me towards his and Ben's office.

He opened the door, basically threw me into a chair, and slammed the door behind him.

"I found her," he said to Ben. I looked behind me to see Ben shaking his head. I didn't really like either of these new owners, but if I had to choose one, I would have chosen Ben. At least he was slightly kind to me—unlike Tyler.

"It's good to see you," Ben muttered. I didn't know what to say, for I had heard the slight sarcasm in his voice, and I didn't want to look stupid if he wasn't really asking for a response.

----

Jacob was waiting at the door for me.

I stumbled out, and almost fell over, but he caught me.

"Interrogation sucks," I mumbled, half asleep—I was that exhausted from everything they had put me through.

They pushed me for answers on where I was—well, Tyler did, while Ben was forced to dunk my head in water when I would say "I didn't know". They asked me about some letters, but I had no clue what they could possibly mean, and whenever I told them that, I got my head dunked even longer. It was absolute torture.

Eventually, though, Ben convinced Tyler that I truly didn't know and that they were only stressing me out more. After much hesitancy, Tyler finally sighed and let me go. Ben helped me by giving me a towel, but that was all Tyler allowed him to do.

Jacob helped me back to my dressing room.

"What happened?" he asked once I was settled down on the couch.

I shook my head. "Please, just… let's just drop it," I whispered. I really, honestly, truly didn't want to talk about what had gone on down there.

He nodded silently, and turned his head away from me.

"Rehearsals are soon," he said conversationally.

"I'm not going," I mumbled.

He nodded. "Then I have to go."

I was the one who nodded this time. "See you," I said just as he closed the door behind him.

For some reason, I was very glad to see him leave. Whether it was from the awkwardness of our most recent conversation or the fact that I just really wanted to be alone from the past few days' occurrences, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was very content with him being gone. Not to sound rude or anything, of course.

I don't know how long I sat there, just basking in how nice it felt to be alone, before there was a knock on the door.

I groaned, but stood up to answer it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello," a small, petite girl said. She was very short, much shorter than my five-foot six inches, had short black hair that seemed to spike up in all directions –it was a striking contrast to her snow-white skin-, and was very pretty. If I remembered correctly, her name was Alice, and she was Madame Cullen's daughter. Well, one of her childeren. Madame Cullen supposedly had one daughter and two sons. I had had the liberty of meeting one, but the other one left home before I met him. Madame Cullen doesn't like to talk about him.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Rehearsals are about to start, and Madame Cullen asked me to get you," she said.

I nodded, and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind me. I looked her over again, before putting a finger up. "It's… Alice, right?" I just wanted to make sure.

"Yep!" she said in her chipper voice. I smiled, for I was almost positive that I was wrong. I guess I wasn't…

She skipped merrily down the hallway, and I followed after. It didn't take long to get to the stage, where practice had already started.

----

3rd POV

Edward watched the rehearsals, from the rafters, with a frown. He had yet to see Bella, and this worried him.

He was on the verge of going to her dressing room to check on her, when Alice and Bella scurried out onto the stage.

Now was when he could make his move.

----

BPOV

Lauren was back as the lead singer, so, once again, I was put where I was needed. My job wasn't important at the moment, so all I had to do was sit back and watch everyone else. Jake came over a few times to check on me, asking me if he wanted us to just take off, but I always told him no, and to go back to his practicing. Reluctantly, he would.

Madame Cullen came over to sit next to me, but we remained silent most of the time. Once in a while, she'd ask me how I was doing, and I would tell her the same thing each time: "I am fine, thank you for your concern".

Alice enjoyed coming over to talk to me when the ballerinas weren't needed. Opera Populaire was very proud of their ballet, and there were no doubts as to why that was. Rosalie Hale and Alice were so graceful, it wasn't even funny. They were the point of interest for every male that happened to work here. Emmett, Madame Cullen's son that I had actually met, was always looking out for Rosalie, and Jasper, Rosalie's brother, was always doing the same for Alice.

For some odd reason, Madame Cullen looked up into the rafters, though nothing was there. Alice skipped over to us, and began to look up as well. I ignored them, knowing full well that they weren't going to tell me, when I heard a faint fluttering. I spun around to find Madame Cullen picking up an envelope off the ground.

She opened it with the flick of her thumb, and pulled the letter out. She turned the envelope over because the seal was too large for her to keep the letter on.

The seal was blood-red, and in the shape of a large skull.

I gasped when I saw it, causing Alice to turn around to look at me with… wait, was that sympathy that I saw clouding her golden eyes? Yes. Yes it was.

Madame Cullen began to walk off towards where Tyler and Ben were standing.

I was too far away to hear what was going on, but Tyler yanked the letter away from Madame Cullen, and read over it quickly.

"What? What is it?" Lauren shouted, and ran over to Tyler. She read the letter over his shoulder. "Ha! As if! You guys are giving me that part, aren't you?" She was talking so loudly that I heard her when I couldn't hear anyone else over there. Finally, the suspense got to me, and I strode over towards them so that I could hear.

But, by the time that I went over there, they had finished their discussion, and Madame Cullen and Alice were walking towards me.

"What? What did it say?" I asked as they led me back to my dressing room.

"You are to play the Page Boy in tonight's production of Il Muto," Alice said sadly.

We had reached my door by then. "Alice, go fetch yours and Bella's costume for tonight," Madame Cullen said. Alice nodded, and ran to do just that.

When we were in my dressing room and I was seated at my desk, she handed me the letter, and I read over it quickly.

_Gentlemen,_

_I have now sent you notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. Though you have not followed my instructions, I will give you one last chance._

_Bella Swan has now returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore Cast Lauren as the Page Boy, and but Miss Swan in the role of 'Countess'._

_The role which Miss Swan plays calls for charm and appeal; the role of the Page Boy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, IDEAL._

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster, beyond your imagination will occur._

_I Remain, Gentlemen, Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G._

As I read through the letter, taking into consideration that Tyler and Ben were planning to do the exact opposite of what Edward asked, I couldn't help but go through each and every little thing that Edward could possibly have planned. Surely he must know that they were planning on casting me the role of Page Boy, right?

Wrong.

Oh, how completely wrong.

-----

AN: The letter that Edward sent the opera owners was the same letter that the Phantom in Phantom of The Opera sent. Oh, yes, O.G stands for Opera Ghost, for those of you who didn't understand ;D


	7. Il Muto

The beginning of this chapter if a bit of a filler- to explain the 'Letters' thing from the previous chapter.

Le Vampire d'Opera Populaire

**Chapter 7: Il Muto**

Did u read the authors note? No? *sigh* Go read it, I'll wait here...

...

Done? Yay! On with the chapter:

**3rd POV**

Tyler Crowley sighed as he stepped through the doors of Opera Populaire.

_First Lauren and now Bella! _he would think, _it's almost as if this opera house is cursed... stupid phantom and his stupid notes. I will not pay him any such money!_

The servant at the door took Crowley's jacket, and he bounded up the steps. "Well, at least the seats are still getting sold!" he says to himself. "Gossip is seriously worth it's weight in gold."

"Tyler!" Ben shouted from across the hall.

He began to yell some profanities about 'this cursed opera house' when Tyler patted him on the back.

"Ben, Ben! It's fine!" he says. "After all, it's free publicity! Who can argue with that?"

"I can!" Ben shot back. "We have absolutely no cast at all anymore!"

"Publicity," Tyler repeated for emphasis. He was about to go into a large dispute over the importance of publicity when he noticed the letter in Ben's hand. "Oh, you've got one too, I see...?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He unfolded the letter and held it out so he could read it. "'Ben, what a charming gala! Isabella was, in a word, sublime! We were hardly bereaved when Lauren left.

"'On that note, the diva's a disaster; must you cast her when you have such raw talent as Miss Swan?'" He shook his head. "What does yours say?"

Tyler did the same thing as Ben, rolling his eyes before unfolding the paper and holding it out so that it could be read.

"Crowley, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid! Send with care of the ghost by return of post.

"'P.S.: No one likes a debt so it is better if my orders are obeyed'!"

The two men glanced at each other.

"Who would have the nerve to send us these?" Ben asked.

Tyler shrugged. "But look:" He pointed to the signature on his paper. "These are both signed by a mister 'O.G.'!"

"Who the hell is he?" Ben asked.

They both thought for a moment, before shouting in perfect synchronization: "Opera Ghost!"

Ben was about to say something when Jake burst into the room. "Hey! Guys!" They both turned around.

"Yes?"

"Where's is she?" Jake asked.

"Who, Lauren?" Ben asked.

"No, Bella!"

"And how should we know?" Tyler shot back.

"I want an answer! I take it that you sent me this note?"

Tyler and Ben looked at each other before taking the note from Jacob. It read:

_Do not fear for Miss Swan; the Angel of Music has her under his wing. _

_Make no attempt to see her again._

"If you didn't write it, than who did?" Jacob asked.

Tyler was about to answer, but the doors to the opera opening stopped him.

"Alright, WHERE is he?!" Lauren screeched.

"Who, Madame?" Jake asked.

She glared at him. "You!" she yelled, gathering up the skirt of her dress and stomping towards him.

"What did I do??" he asked.

"That letter you sent was really horrible!"

"What letter!?" Jake hadn't written her any letter.

"This one!" she said as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse. This one read:

_Your days at Opera Populaire are numbered; Isabella Swan will be singing on your part tonight. _

_Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place._

Tyler, who had been reading over Jacob's shoulder, scoffed.

Madame Cullen and Alice came in then.

"Bella will be back soon," Alice said in a quiet voice.

"And how do you know?" Lauren sneered.

"We just do," Madame Cullen replied.

"How?!" Tyler, who had officially had enough of this nonsense, yelled.

"Here, I have a note," Esme said, holding out yet another note to add to the collection.

Tyler scoffed yet again. "Too many notes, too many letters, and too much Miss Swan!" he shouted.

"I know who did it!" Lauren shouted. "Bella's precious Jake," she mocked.

"Whatever!" Jacob scoffed.

"Uh huh! Everyone knows that you have a big, fat crush on her! I heard that you're the one who recommended her when I left!"

And then she went on one of her infamous rampages.

She stomped up the steps, screaming and yelling at Jake and the owners the entire way.

Tyler and Ben tried to calm her by yelling out compliments, much like they did that first day, but this time she didn't stop, and would just start yelling louder, which made them start yelling out compliments even louder than that, and so on, which ended up in a full-out screaming match that could be heard all the way on the other side of the opera.

"You're our star! Not Miss Swan! We could never replace you!"

"You're such a beautiful singer! How could we ever replace you?"

And so on.

---

**Back to the Present**

**Bella's POV**

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said as we walked down the hallway. We were in our costumes for tonight; the play was in ten minutes time. "You have nothing to worry about!"

I nodded. "I know," I whispered. Edward had promised me a week, and, even though he scared me to no end, somehow I knew that he was a man of his word.

--

Alice and I both had to go on stage for the first act, but Alice was the only one who had to do anything.

While the three singers and Alice did their parts, Lauren and I had to stand in the back, and stay as still as possible, to add to the illusion.

Lauren, no matter how much I hated to admit it, had on a very pretty dress, though it was very flashy.

The dress was all pink and very shiny. There was very showoff-y lace at the bottom, and the skirt was very puffy. **(Check out my profile; all pictures of dresses and everything are now up!)**

The first song ended, and Alice bounded over to the far corner of the stage. That was mine and Lauren's cue to begin.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" she said in her sing-song voice, pointing to me. She was referring to the skirt and hat I was wearing.

"What fool can this be?" she yelled, once again in that sing song voice. She used her fan to point to the stage entrance, where the other main character, her husband, was entering.

"My love - I am called to England on affairs of State," he sings, walking out on stage. Alice pretends to be afraid as he pretends to spank her. She then moved out of the way so that he could finish his lines.

"And must leave you with your new maid." I had to pretend to be sweeping, and he pretended to swipe at my backside in a flirtatious manner.

He put his hand out, as though whispering to the audience, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me." People in the audience began to laugh.

Lauren put her fan out in the same way he had, and said to the audience, "The old fool is leaving!" More laughter from the audience.

The "husband" left the stage, and Lauren proceeded to tell me to rid myself of the disguise. As I pulled the skirt off and flung it in some unknown direction, the background singers gasped, which in turn made the audience gasp as well.

We walked toward each other as she sang, "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!" She put her fan out, shielding her face from the audience, and I leaned n as if to kiss her. "Do better or I will seriously get you fired!" she hissed when my face was also covered by the fan. I nodded, and she pulled away.

She began to sing, "Poor fool, he makes me laugh!

"Ha ha, Ha ha...

"Time I tried to get a better better half!

"Poor fool, he doesn't know!

"Ho ho, Ho ho...

"If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever-"

She was interrupted by a sinister voice. A smooth, seductive, ANGRY voice... HIS voice...

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" he asked from somewhere. No one could see him, but his voice filled the entire room.

Alice ran to my side, gripping my arm. "It's him!" she whispered. "The Phantom of the Opera."

I was too absorbed to look at her. "It's him..." I mumbled.

Lauren turned around, and shooed Alice off. "Your part is silent, little toad!" she yelled at me.

------

3RD POV

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Lauren shouted at his Bella.

"A toad, Madame?" Edward couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

It was too bad for Lauren that she didn't hear him, or she may have been able to save herself the embarrassment that was coming.

------

BELLA'S POV

Edward had gone away, so the play continued, after Lauren freshened up.

Lauren repeated her lines, but only got to the same place as last time before,

"CROAK!"

Everyone laughed at Lauren. She laughed uncomfortably as well, and began to sing again.

But, much to her dismay, all that came out was a "CROAK!"

After a few tries, she couldn't take it anymore and ran off the stage, crying.

Ben and Tyler came out on stage, and the curtains closed around. They stepped through to talk to the still-laughing audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the delay, the performance will continue in ten minutes time, when... uh..." Tyler poked his head through the curtain and grabbed my arm roughly. "The role of the Countess will be played by Miss Swan!"

Everyone cheered, and Tyler pushed me back onto the covered-up part of the stage.

"Are you happy now?" he sneered. "Go get dressed!"

I nodded, and ran to my dressing room.

Madame Cullen was in there already, holding up my 'Countess' dress.

It was very beautiful. It was pink, like Lauren's, but this one was less flashy.

After I was done getting dressed, Jacob began to pound on my door.

I quickly ran over to the door, and let him in.

"What just happened?" he asked.

I didn't have an answer, so I just grabbed his hand. "Follow me!" I said.

-----

3RD POV

Jacob followed Bella up to the snow-covered roof. There was not a single place in the ground that wasn't white, and even more snow was falling to the ground.

"Alright, now explain," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where do I start?" Bella sighed.

"AT the beginning would be nice," he said.

And so Bella went into explaining the entire story: where she was, all about Edward, and everything in between.

And Edward, who had been hiding behind one of the statues, had heard everything she said.

He had heard them confess their love to each other.

He saw them kiss.

And he wasn't happy about it at all.

"They'll be wondering where I am," Bella whispered. "Come with me, Jake!"

"Bella, I love you."

Edward saw Bella smile-- something he had been getting her to do since the start.

He watched them as they went back inside.

When they were gone, Edward came out of hiding.

He walked over to the balcony, and held out the red rose he held in his hand. He had planned to give it to Bella today after her performance. But obviously that was not happening.

He wouldn't let her go, he decided. He would bring her back to his lair, and he'd get her to love him.

She didn't have a week anymore.

She had as long as he was willing to wait.

He sighed, and dropped the rose over the ledge, and walked away.

The rose flitted down the side of the opera house, and came to a graceful landing on the snow-covered sidewalk below.

---------

AN: Awwww! *sniffle* now who feels bad for Eddie?


	8. Masquerade

"There is a place in this world, Jacob, which no sunlight goes. Where the daylight, if there were any, dissolves into utter darkness."

Jacob chuckled darkly. "It's almost as if you're explaining hell to me, Bella."

"I wish..." she whispered."He could sure fit the part of the Devil."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked into his eyes before continuing. "Those eyes of his, those red, glowing eyes, they're what children see in their nightmares. The Boogey Man has nothing on him. But, I can't help but feel bad for him. Those eyes may be evil, but in them... you can see the sadness of the world. Jacob, the man scares me." She closed her eyes and a silent tear streaked down her cheek.

Jacob stepped closer to her wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "Why does he scare you?"

She didn't open her eyes when she responded.

"He's already planning our wedding." She whispered again, for she did not trust her voice not to break.

"He doesn't care, he's sick and evil and twisted and... oh, Jacob please!" She threw herself into his arms. "Please don't make me go back," she cried into his sleeve.

"Why on earth would I make you go back?" he whispered to her.

"He says he is coming back for me in one week."

Jacob held onto his best friend tighter. _Now, _he decided. _Now is when I shall ask her. _

"Marry me," he said suddenly.

Bella froze. "_What?_"

"Marry me," he repeated. "Marry me, Bella, and we can run away from here, we'll go some place that he'll never find us!"

Bella glanced up at her best friend.

He continued, "I'd never let him near you. We could grow old together, and we wouldn't even really need romantic feelings! It could just be a friend-" Bella cut him off.

"Yes."

It was Jacob's turn to question his friend. "_What?_"

Bella smiled. "Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now, and always. Promise me that all you say is true: that's all I ask of you."

Jacob smiled this time. "Let me be you shelter. Let me be your light, your safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you," he promised.

"All I want is freedom," Bella whispered as she let go of Jake and began to walk. "A world with no more night," she turned around to smile lovingly at him. "And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."

Jacob went up to her, took both of her hands, and stared into her chocolate eyes. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude." He spun her around gently so that her back pressed against him. He took her hands in his and put his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Bella, that's all I ask of you."

Bella repeated his word back to him, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the words, and I will follow you."

Together, they finished their vows, "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

They pressed their foreheads together. "Say you love me," Bella whispered.

"You know I do," he whispered back.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." Jacob pressed his lips to Bella's.

Bella smiled against his lips and he picked her up to gently spin her around.

They kissed again.

"I must go," Bella said. "They'll be wondering where I am." She grabbed Jacob's hand. "Come with me, Jake!"

Jacob smiled, and nodded. "Bella, I love you." She smiled at him, and together they went back inside to finish the play.

---

The next night was the Masquerade Ball. Everyone had been talking about it for months.

Jacob had also gotten Bella a promise ring, because Bella was frightened of Edward still, and didn't want anyone to know of the engagement –he, however, was just fine with anyone and everyone knowing-. It was a blue sapphire diamond, with many tiny diamonds along the white-gold band **(pic on profile!)**. In case that Edward was secretly watching her, however, instead of wearing the ring on her finger, she let in hang from a necklace around her neck.

Alice had somehow known about their recent engagement, because, after rehearsals on the day of the Ball, she was already in Bella's dressing room with "the only dress she could see her in".

It was such an extravagant dress. It was made of pale gold fabric, with patterns on it that sparkled and shined. There was a band around the waist which made a bow on the side, and there was lace around the hem of the skirt and the neckline. The sleeves flared out slightly, and the skirt was just large enough to look like a princess' ball gown. **(check out profile!!)**

After she helped Bella into the dress, she excused herself and skipped away to her room, so that she could get dressed as well.

Although she wouldn't admit it aloud, Bella was absolutely terrified of being alone in this room again. This was exactly how Edward had kidnapped her the first time, and she didn't want to go back yet.

She had every right to be scared, though.

Edward watched her through the two-way mirror. He had left another rose for her on her desk, but she had yet to go over and pick it up.

She began to shake furiously, and he thought it was because she was cold –not that he could do anything about that, - but it was really because she was that scared.

She could practically feel his presence…

--

Alice POV

I knew Edward was hiding behind the mirror. I had made a special point of shooting a glance in his direction before leaving, and I did it so quickly that no human eye could have seen me.

But I knew that Edward saw. Of course he did.

I shook my head as Esme, my "mother", tightened my corset.

"Esme, what happened to him?" I whispered.

Esme stopped what she was doing, obviously at a loss for words.

"I'm not even entirely sure anymore," she replied, patting my back, motioning that she was done. She took the sapphire-colored dress off the manikin and handed to me.

"Vampires never forget," I reminded her, pulling the dress on over my head.

"They can if they try, really very hard," she said. She smiled at me, but you could tell that it was a forced smile.

I nodded and she helped me smooth out the creases in my dress. I understood Esme's pain. I understood why she wished to forget about Edward and what he did to us—his family.

I understood because he was my brother, and he turned on us. Turned on Carlisle and Esme, turned on Emmet and Rosalie, turned on Jasper, and turned on me.

--

-Bella's Point Of View-

Alice met me at the top of the grand staircase and together we walked down. Jasper, in all of his blond-haired, southern beauty, was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and when we reached him, Alice made sure to introduce us before pulling him to go dance.

I just stood there, looking around for Jacob, when someone came up behind me.

"Boo," he said in my ear, causing me to jump and yelp out.

Jacob began to laugh, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry; it's not like I'm some psycho that plans to kidnap you!" That hurt—sure, he didn't know what happened for real. I recall when I told him what went on perfectly.

"_He had kidnapped me," I said. _

_He only nodded. I looked at him, hurt evident in my expression. _

"_You don't believe me, do you?"_

_He wrapped me up in my embrace. "I believe that you believe that it happened." _

I shook my head, but looked up at him, and tried to give him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and went in for a quick kiss.

Before he could make it to my lips, though, I put my hands on his chest to stop him. I shook my head.

His face displayed an odd emotion: one that ranged from confusion to hurt. "What's wrong?"

"They'll see!" I hissed, looking around to make sure that no one had seen his advancement.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "You act like we'd be committing a crime!" he bellowed. "But, last time I checked, it wasn't against the law to kiss your fiancé."

But, sadly, that was only his opinion. If Edward was here –and I was pretty sure he was watching from a distance- he'd definitely think of it as a crime. He was always talking about how much I'd love him someday—and, if that meant anything in this day in age, it meant that I'd be his one day.

I shook my head, "Maybe not, but just trust me." I put my hands at my sides, and then taking one of his hands in mine. "Please." And I led him over to the dance floor.

A new song came on, Masquerade, and I just had to sing along; my mother and father used to sing this song to me when I was a baby.

"Masquerade!

"Paper faces on parade,

"Masquerade.

"Hide your face

"So the world will never find you!"

Alice and Jasper came up to us, and she began to sing along with me.

"Ewe!" Someone shouted from behind us. We all turned around to see Lauren, sneering at us, with one of her newest boyfriends latched to her arm. "That's the voice that took my place when I left? That's just sad."

I looked down at my feet. That had definitely hit below the belt, but I didn't have the nerve to say anything. That's when Rosalie and Emmett came up, and she came to my rescue.

"No, Lauren," she shot back, "that's not sad. She has an amazing singing voice, whereas all you have is a high-pitched yell.

"What IS sad, though, is how low you have to go to make yourself feel better about your pathetic self. Leave Bella alone, and go find someone else to pick on."

Lauren huffed, and gathered up the skirts of her frilly dress. "Come on, Mike!" she hissed, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him away.

Rose smirked and waved mockingly. "Bye bye." She turned to me and I smiled thankfully. She smiled back, and my self-esteem instantly dropped ten points, she was that beautiful.

When she was officially gone, Alice turned to me and giggled, "That Mike fellow was definitely ogling you!"

Jacob tightened his grip at my waist in a protective stance and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

Madame Cullen and her husband, Carlisle, came up to the group then. She was wearing a very pretty Renascence dress; you know the kind with the really long sleeves and gold lace. (Picture, once again, is on profile)

"Congratulations, Bella!" Was the first thing that she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

She laughed, and touched my arm in a motherly gesture. "You're engaged, silly!"

It was then my turn to smile at her. I was about to say something when Alice grabbed my shoulder.

I looked over at her, "Alice, what is it?"

She didn't answer. Her amber eyes were completely blank and her pupils were very small—a little too small—and her mouth was open to form a quivering "O".

All of the sudden her pupils went to regular size and she let out a breath that I hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Bella, you have to leave," she said quickly, trying to pull me away with her ice-cold hands, "right now."

I looked down at her with a confused expression. "Why? I'm having fun!"

"Bella, you should really—" Madame Cullen was cut off when the entire room gasped. All six of us spun around and I saw the one person who I hoped I'd never see again.

I came face-to-face with Red Death.

--

**A/N: You should probably read**

**Now, who is this 'Red Death' that Bella is speaking of? I'll give you one guess, lol. And, if you'd like to know what he looks like, it is up on my profile.**

**Speaking of things that are up on my profile, if you skipped over the in-story author's notes (sorry 'bout those, btw) –or you forgot, either way- all of the dresses from the Ball up there as well. And, like I said, "Red Death" is up there, and the Promise ring that Jake gave Bella. **

**And, if you'll take notice, there is also an engagement ring on my profile. What's that all about? You'll just have to find out, won't you? xD **


	9. Mort Rouge

A/N: It's a quickie, so JUST READ!!!!!!

There has been some confusion on whether or not this is an ExB story (and doubts on whether or not I could turn it into one). The answer to that is: yes, it is. And the answer to the second question (doubt) is: well, you should have reviewed, huh? The answer WOULD HAVE been in this chapter, but since basically no one reviewed… sorry, you get to wait. (Sorry to those who DID review…)

REMEMBER!! This story is only BASED on Phantom, and the plot will change dramatically, if the fact that he's a vampire wasn't hint enough.

And, besides, remember? I ONLY WRITE ExB FANFICS! When did I ever NOT have them together? Think about it: I always have Jake either not in my stories, not a huge role, or related to her. Besides, I always get Eddie and Belly together within the first few chapters, meaning that I wanted to try something new.

I am aware that I probably didn't get very many reviews because of the direction that this story has taken, and I am sorry. Though I am not changing the entire plot just to save a few reviewers, but if you'd give me some faith, people! Now, even as I say this, I AM willing to let you know that they WILL be together… sooner or later. Give me time, and I'm sure I can show you that. Actually, if you all reviewed, you would have gotten that peace of mind THIS chappie, but NOOOO, you're all pissed at the direction I've taken my writing in! If that's not the case, by all means, tell me otherwise.

Now that I have that off of my mind, I present to you:

Chapter-----

WAIT! Did you read the author's note? No? WELL GO! Lol.

..

Done? Ok, NOW you can have the chapter:

Chapter 9: Mort Rouge

-Red Death-

--

He wore a blood-red suit and a matching cape, which cascaded down to the ground, continuing on for a few feet, a bleach-white, skull-shaped mask upon his face. The black boots he wore went to his knees. He had a sword tied to his also-black belt, a large folder in one hand, and his crimson eyes –as far as you could tell- were centered on only I.

He smirked behind the mask as he glided down the staircase slowly. "Why so silent, everyone?" He taunted.

He chuckled as he came to a stop on the second-to-last step. "What, did you honestly believe that I was gone for good? Did you miss me?" He was obviously speaking to me.

No one –mainly me- replied, so he continued.

He turned to Ben and Tyler. "Mister Crowley and Mister Cheney, I have wonderful news!" He held the folder out for Tyler to take. "I have written you an opera!" Tyler, who had been hesitating up to this point, began to reach for the folder, but every time he came close to getting it, Edward pulled it farther away. "Any guesses on what it is called?"

He turned to me –though I was standing across the room-. "Perhaps Miss Swan could tell you?" He gestured one black-gloved hand in my direction.

And I could tell everyone. _Don Juan Triumphant. _He had showed me while I was being held captive.

I didn't answer, so he smirked, and spun back around to the owners. "Well, if she won't tell you, I'll have to." Tyler just about got the folder when Edward yanked it away and threw it on the ground, causing all of the papers to fall out. "_Don Juan Triumphant,_" he said proudly, as if announcing the name of his new-born child.

Now that both hands were free, he put them behind his back and began to pace –more like stalk- around the space of the large step which he hadn't moved from. "Now, I have a few orders before rehearsal starts. First," he came to a stop in front of Lauren –who was standing on the opposite side of the staircase- and pulled out his sword. He pointed it at her chest, not touching, but close enough to get his point across. "Lauren will learn how to act properly, not her normal act of strutting around the stage." She huffed, and he put the sword closer, still not touching her.

Finally, he pulled away, and stalked over to the owners again. "And my dear managers," he put the sword to Tyler's neck, "you two must learn that you don't belong in the arts –much less Opera Populaire-, but I will give you one more chance to prove your worthiness to me." He yanked the sword away from the sputtering Tyler, and pointed it at the floor, to the spilled papers, his intentions clear. He spun away from them, and Ben went to pick the papers up quickly.

He turned to me, but continued his place at the foot of the stairs. I saw him begin to walk to me, but stop, dead in his tracks, when he saw who I was standing with. Jacob wasn't at my side anymore, but Mr. Cullen shook his head in disappointment as his wife hid her face into his arm. Even from this distance, I could see Edward's red eyes cloud over with regret, but instantly harden again as he spoke.

"And my final request: Miss Bella Swan shall be the lead."

That was when he walked up to us, trying as hard as he could to ignore the Cullens, and stood in front of me. While he had been coming over, he had put his sword away. He let one of his fingers glide across my jaw and down my neck, coming to stop at the chain which held my ring. He fondled it for a moment, before taking hold of it and ripped it from my neck.

He leaned in closer to me, and hissed out, "You belong to ME."

He strode off back to the staircase, walking up it, and turned around. "Au revoir!" he said, giving the managers a mock salute, and then he was gone.

I fell to the floor in sadness, for the loss of my ring. Jake called my name, and rushed over.

He helped me up, and led me back to my room.

--

…

Grr.

…

That was even shorter than my normal chapters.

AND I REALLY WANTED TO HAVE THAT PART IN IT!

…

..

Nice, guys. Lol.

Wait, don't make me laugh! I'm mad at my non-reviewers.

*Tries to be mad* Nope, not working.

But can I at least get SIX reviews this time around? Cuz that wasn't funny, what ya'll did to me last chapter. I was sad D: .

WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS TO HELP BELLA GET HER NECKLACE BACK! And whoever doesn't, well, you get to sit there and wait until I have enough reviews to let me post my new idea! SO IF YOU WANT IT SOONER, REVIEW! Of course I'll update anyways, you'll just get to wait longer for it. Say, a month, maybe? Nah, I wouldn't do that to you guys.

Especially not is I get those reviewies!


	10. Ideas

Hi. Uhh, I think, even though you all reviewed, as I asked, I think I owe everyone an apology… so, sorry for going off on everyone last chapter. As I went back and read it again, I realized that all I was doing was yelling at you about how much you didn't review, and I feel bad, hehe. Please forgive me? Oh! I know how to make it up to you!

Hehe, extra long chapter, plus no crazy a/n thingy!

Chapter 10:

-Ideas-

-------------

3RD POV

"Edward is going crazy with this!" Alice exclaimed, falling back into the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Esme had nothing to say. She just looked down at the ground, arms folded across her chest as though she were trying to hold herself together.

Emmett, who had been deathly quiet up to this point, let go of Rose's hand and put it on his mother figure's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Maybe Bella would know something," Rosalie suggested.

"Yes, that is possible, but it might not be the best idea to bring her into-" Rosalie cut Carlisle off.

"Yeah, but she's already been brought into it," she pointed out.

Carlisle sighed. "Too true."

"Rose and I could talk to her," Emmett suggested.

Alice nodded. "They'd be the ones to get a few answers," she assured.

After much consideration, Carlisle nodded. "Fine."

---

Bella's POV

Jake had helped me to get the back of my dress undone, and after that, he laft me alone.

I hung the dress up, put my night clothes on, and tried to go to sleep, but it was a wasted effort.

So much was going through my mind that it wasn't even funny.

I couldn't help but think that Edward had broken his promise to me. Granted, he only said that he'd give me a week, and he hasn't broken that so far, but who's to say that he won't? You never know with him, and that was the worst part. He scared me to the point of not even being in the same room as him.

Plus, he had taken my ring! Jake didn't know yet, but who knew how long that'd last?

After lying there for what seemed like hours, I realized what I had to do to have some peace of mind.

I had to pay my parents a well over-due visit.

I got out of bed,, and got my dark blue cloak from its place atop my mirror.

I placed it on m shoulders, and tip-toed to my door. I opened it as quietly as I could, and slipped through, closing it behind me gently. I rushed past Jacob –who was asleep at my doorway—and sped down the stairs, to the stables.

The wind was blowing hard tonight, and the snow hadn't stopped falling since last week, so when I got outside, I pulled my cloak tighter around me, and shivered, but continued toward my destination.

As I turned the corner, I saw two shadows. One large one, a man by the looks of it, and a smaller one, a woman. I instantly knew that the larger one was Emmett, Esme's son, so that calmed my instincts to go run and hide a tiny bit.

I continued on my way and was just about to enter the stables when my name was called.

"Bella!"

Out of instinct, I turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie coming toward me. "Yes?" I called back.

Somehow, they were right in front of me the next second after I called their names. Hadn't they just been over there? _Maybe I AM going crazy…_

"Can we ask you some questions?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Well, let's go inside for this; you must be freezing." She took my hand and led me inside.

--

"Can you tell us how he kidnapped you?"

Of course I could. "He locked me in my room and took me through the mirror to his lair."

They nodded, and I couldn't help but feel good. They had believed me! Almost no one else would have if I had even had the guts to tell them—in fact, it hardly made any sense to me and I was the one who it had happened to!

"Did he do anything… eh… wrong, while you were with him?"

"Nope." And it was true—he hadn't. "He kept me well fed and rested."

"Did you happen to see anything… weird?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"A manikin and a painting of me in a wedding dress."

Rosalie's eyes went wide, as did Emmett's. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. She shook her head in disappointment. "Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward. What are we going to do with him?"

I wasn't even sure that I was supposed to hear that last part, but I did.

Rosalie stood up and Emmett followed suit, "Thank you, Bella. This has really helped." And then they were gone.

I stood up from my chair as well, and ran out the door, back to the stables, as I had originally planned on doing.

This time I made it there with no distractions, for which I was grateful for.

I paid the man with the carriage and told him where I wished to go, and after I grabbed a few dozen roses, I got in the carriage and he took me to the cemetery.

Once we got there, he dropped me off and asked if I'd like him to wait while I finished up. I told him no, and gave him some extra money for a drink for himself, hoping it would get him inside. No one needed to be out in this weather but me.

I glided slowly through the cemetery, placing roses on the ones of people that I knew in some form or another. But, no matter how vain and rude it sounded, I wasn't here for them.

Soon, I came to a stop in front of a large cabin, my mother and father's grave.

I stopped in front of the steps that led up to it, kneeling down in the snow. Wetness instantly soaked through the cloak and thin dress I was wearing, but I didn't really notice enough to care.

_Charles and Renee Swan_

_Beloved Parents_

_1894-1918_

_1896-1918_

They had died when I was eight. They were one of the firsts to be taken away by the epidemic. Jacob and his mother had moved to another part of Paris and had taken me with them, thinking that we were to be safe there, which we were.

We couldn't afford a hotel, let alone a house, and the owner of Opera Populaire told us that if Jake's mother would participate in the shows at the opera, we could stay at the opera until we had enough money to leave. It only took a few months to get the money that we needed to buy a large MANSION, but, no matter how much money we had, we didn't have the heart to leave the place that had sheltered us when we needed it most.

And now here I was, out in the snow, with a crazy obsessed stalker on my tail, in a cemetery, where said stalker could get me at any moment.

I set the rest of the roses down in front of me, sort of like an offering, and began to talk to my long-since departed parents.

"Hi, mum and dad, sorry I haven't visited in so long, I've been busy, but I promise to visit you again really very soon.

"Mother, do you remember Jacob Black? He's the one I always played with as a child. He proposed to me! Can you believe it? But, I'm kind of worried, you know, to get married to him. You see, mother, there is another man. His name is Edward. I keep telling myself that I absolutely loathe him, that I positively hate him, but, I don't know if it is out of pity or of fright –he kidnapped me, you see,- but as long as he is in the picture, I don't wish to marry anyone.

"He scares me, father, and I don't know what to do. I can't say I love him, because that would be absolutely unethical, but, oh, I don't know. I'm sure you would, you're good it these kinds of things. He keeps telling me that 'fear can turn to love' and things like that. He loves me, you see, but he kidnapped me and won't leave me alone, so I wouldn't exactly say that I LOVE him, but, I guess I AM fond of him… I don't mind being around him."

"Isabella…"

My eyes snapped open and widened as I looked around for the source of my name. It sounded exactly like my father, and it sounded like it was coming from their grave!

I decided to take a chance. "Father?"

"Isabella…"

I surely didn't believe in ghosts, but I couldn't help but believe right them; was it truly my father? "Father? Is that you?"

"Isabella…"

Completely forgetting any rational thoughts I might have had up to this point, I stood up from the snow-covered ground and ran up the steps, to the cabin which held my dead parents.

I wrenched the door open, and peered inside. Seeing nothing, I journeyed even farther in. I let my hand graze against the wall as I walked, calling my father's name every once in a while.

When I reached the end of the cabin, I had given up. He wasn't here; it was just a trick my mind had decided that it would be funny to play on me.

I sighed, and turned around to leave.

Something grabbed me from behind, pressing me against something cold and hard.

Edward's chest.

"Miss me?" he whispered in my ear, making me struggle to get away, though I knew I wouldn't. "Have I ever told you that I am _very good _at imitating, say, dead fathers?"

"How DARE you imitate my dead father! You're horrid! I HATE YOU!" I screeched, and he covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to bite down on it, but to no avail.

----

"Bella?"

I shook my head, refusing to acknowledge him, and continued my position on the bed, arms folded tightly across my chest, facing opposite of him as he sat next to me.

"Please talk to me, Bella."

Once again, I shook my head.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I couldn't give you a week. It's your fault; if you hadn't gone off and gotten eng—"

"Oh, so now you're going to blame me?!" I screeched, standing up and going over to the manikin. I knocked it over with one of my arms, and then spun to glare at him with the most murderous look I have ever given anyone. "How DARE you."

He sighed, and stood up, walking out of the room. I saw my ring on his desk, and, while I had the opportunity, I swiped it up and put it back on my finger. Then I followed after him. He was seated at his piano, so I came up to him.

"What are you?" I asked suddenly.

He spun around to look at me.

He smiled a wonderful crooked grin. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Try me."

He leaned in closer to me, picking up my hand and putting it to his face. He saw the ring on my finger, took it off, put it in his pocket. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent at my wrist. "Alright. I will. I'm a vampire."

I yanked my hand away from him. "You jest!"

He chuckled. "See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me. And he was right, I didn't. He wasn't a vampire! And, if he was, that would prove so much…

--

After that, he wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful I'd be in his _Don Juan Triumphant. _But, truth be told, I didn't want to be in it… but, then again, if I was in it, then he'd have to let me go, right?

"I'll have to be let go if I'm going to be in your play," I told him. "So won't you let me go?" I walked up to him, and put my hands on his chest in a flirtatious manner, hoping that this would drive him to actually let me go, since my tears hadn't worked so far—believe me, I had tried at LEAST seven times this past week.

"They won't start rehearsal until you're back," he replied, and fervently, gathered my hands in his and forcefully set them at my sides. He spun around and headed for his piano. He sure likes that thing, didn't he?

I stamped my foot quietly, and furrowed my eyebrows. Surely my flirtatious behavior towards him would have… well… aroused him, right…?

Then I came up with something, a way to get him to let me go. Smiling mischievously, I snuck up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. I bent down so that I was at ear-level and whispered, "Please?" He shivered slightly, just a little, but enough to let me know that he was enjoying this.

"No," he stated. He sounded firm, but I knew better. He was enjoying this just as much as I was!

"Hmm, you know, it's not fair," I muttered, using my nose to glide over the nape of his neck.

"W-what isn't fair?" he stuttered, voice wavering slightly. I smirked, and upped my actions, using my lips instead of my nose.

"I won't see my family again, of course." I began to slide my hands down his arms and up again. "Not that I mind, I'd be here with a good-looking man like you and all, but I'd be much happier if you gave me that week."

"But I need you here with me."

"And I need my family and friends." I put my hands back on his shoulders and slid them into the hem of his shirt. I found myself inclined to actually feel his chest, since my hands were already in his shirt. "So won't you _please _let me go?"

I waited for the disgust at where my thoughts were heading, and was appalled to find that there was none. Pretending that said appalling was at my actions instead of lack thereof, I continued my actions, enjoying it more and more every minute.

"Eventually, perhaps," was his reply, seemingly unfazed by my actions, though his breathing and occasional –and quiet—moans gave him away.

Eventually, knowing that it would definitely up my chances at getting released, I slid my hands further into his shirt and let my head rest on his shoulder.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face, nearly splitting it in two. It was a bit unnerving though, truth be told, but I also didn't have it in me to exactly care at the moment.

"Why not now?" I asked, standing up straight, and then going to sit next to him on the piano bench. I used a single finger to bring his face to look at me. "You promised me a week, and it has only been five days. Two more, Edward, that's all I ask."

"I can't risk that in that week, you run off with Jacob Black or you run away period. I know that's what you were doing at the cemetery; you were saying goodbye to your parents one last time."

Our faces were rather close to each other now, and I couldn't help how my eyes glanced down at his lips –which were also close to mine—for a split second. They did it so fast, though, that no human eye would have been able to see.

That was the first indication that he was something else.

And I didn't care.

He breathed in deeply, bringing his hand to my shoulder. It slithered around so that it was resting at my neck, and he began to-slowly, oh how painfully slowly—lean in, all the while giving me the opportunity to pull away in case that I didn't want this, but I was surprised to find myself leaning in as well.

It didn't take long for our lips to meet, and at that moment, I realized something.

No matter how many times I had kissed Jacob, and will kiss him, they were never this sweet. No matter how much Edward frightened me, no one would be able to kiss me in the same way he had at that moment. No one.

And, I found that the side of my brain that harnessed all of my girlish thoughts was asking me what had taken so long for this—this was all I had needed.

However, the rational side of my brain was telling me to pull away.

The girlish side one.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hehe, I am very happy with this chapter. Please review! You all did amazing with that last chapter xD


	11. Cheater

Sorry that it took so long for this… writers' block sucks! :D

Le Vampire d'Opéra Populaire

Chapter 11: Cheater

_It didn't take long for our lips to meet, and at that moment, I realized something._

_No matter how many times I had kissed Jacob, and will kiss him, they were never this sweet. No matter how much Edward frightened me, no one would be able to kiss me in the same way he had at that moment. No one._

_And, I found that the side of my brain that harnessed all of my girlish thoughts was asking me what had taken so long for this—this was all I had needed._

_However, the rational side of my brain was telling me to pull away._

_The girlish side one._

()---%----- -----%---()

I won't say that 'there was a spark', or anything like that, but there was definitely _something._

I stopped thinking, and just did what my body was telling me, instead of what my mind wanted.

I closed my eyes and wrapped both arms around his neck, tilting my head to the side, effectively deepening the kiss. He let out a quiet moan against my lips as he put his other hand at my neck as well, but taking them both away to wrap around my hips. I felt one of his hands leave my waist, and heard the piano lid close over the ivory keys. He put his hand back and lifted me up to sit on the recently-closed top.

As soon as I sat, I tightened my grip around his neck and wound my legs around his hips, pulling his ice-cold body even closer still, moaning. Once again he moved one of his hands from my hips to cup my cheek. His tongue slid across my lips, asking me for entrance. I had never done something like that, not even with Jacob, but since my body was still controlling my every move, I granted him permission, letting our tongues move together as if they were dancing.

I felt his other hand leave my waist to gently push at my chest near my shoulder. While he hadn't done it hard enough to actually move me, I understood what he wanted, and laid down on the piano, our lips never leaving. Once my back was flat against the black surface, he began to kiss lower down my neck, starting at my left cheek and cheekbone, underneath my ear, down my neck to my shoulder blade, and back up again, capturing my lips with his once again.

When he began to gently suck at the skin beneath my opposite ear, I arched my back unintentionally, and he took the opportunity to trail his nose across the skin at my chest, much like I had done to him. Now I knew what effect it had on him, and why he had kissed me after, for I found myself moaning in pure bliss when his lips met mine again. My body had never felt this way before, and I found myself loving every tiny second of it.

While my body was busy concentrating on how his lips moved with mine and how wonderful it felt, a small voice in the back of my mind was speaking… _Stop it, Bella! You're to be married to Jake! This is considered cheating, Bella, and that isn't fair to Jake. He's done nothing to deserve someone like that!_

I was able to ignore the voice whenever my lips touched his again, but when he pulled away to kiss my neck again, the voice was even louder than before, and it got to the point where I just couldn't ignore it anymore.

_What happened to 'I hate this man', hmm, Bella? You loved Jacob and you want to be let go of! This is no way to accomplish that!_

It became too much to bear, and I froze against his lips. I turned my head away from his gaze, but couldn't help but feel horrible about myself when I saw his expression at that from the corner of my eye. It just screamed, "What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying this as much as I?"

()---%--------

~^~^~EPOV~^~^~

Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. She didn't have to say it, for I already knew what she meant to say.

"No, I didn't enjoy it like you."

She unwrapped her legs from around me and rolled over onto her side, trying to escape. I moved over to the side and let her pass. She didn't even glance at me as she slid off the piano and ran away to the bedroom.

I groaned and threw an angry fist down onto the piano, unintentionally putting a hole right through it. Just one more reason to despise myself, I thought angrily. Just one more thing I ruined.

I groaned again and threw myself onto the piano bench, putting my head in my hands. Why had I advanced on her? Maybe she wasn't ready for that!

_She seemed willing enough while you were kissing her. _He _probably would never be able to kiss her like that… not that you should have._

That thought brought my thirst –which I had completely forgotten in those few seconds that Bella had allowed me to kiss her—back to the center of my attention. I found myself thinking of who would be my next unlucky victim.

Trying as hard as I possibly could to keep from adding her precious _Jacob _out of the category, I decided that I wanted to go with someone who had hurt Bella in any way. Tyler –the stupid, unreliable manager—came to the top of the list in the end. I was going through the possible methods I could use to get rid of him when I heard my wonderful Bella.

"They would have been so disappointed," she muttered to herself, before bursting into tears—again. She had been sobbing the entire time she locked herself in there, I had just decided to give her space and tried to ignore it as best I could.

But I couldn't ignore that. Who was she talking about?

()---%--------

~^~^~BPOV~^~^~

The tears flowed freely down my face as I sunk to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees and sobbing into them.

What had I just done? That wasn't supposed to have happened! None of it should have! What would my mother have said? Or even my father?

"They would have been so disappointed," I muttered in response to my thoughts.

"Who would have been disappointed?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, and glanced up. Edward stood over me, and when I looked up, he bent down so that he was at eye level with me.

"My mother and father," I said, though I didn't know why I was explaining this to him.

"Now why would they be disappointed?"

"Everything!" I yelled, standing up. He did so at the same time. "They would have been disappointed about how you're able to seduce me so easily! How my knees feel as if they're going to give out on me whenever you smile! How _easy _I've made it for you! And you know what they'd be most disappointed in me about?" I was screaming now, but he just stood there, treating me as though I were only speaking softly, as though I hadn't just spilled every secret of him I had. All but one.

"What would they be most disappointed in, Bella?"

_How I think I am falling for you. _But I didn't say that. I glanced down at my feet.

"How much of a mess I have made of my life…" I scowled up at him. "Ever since _you" _–I pushed against his chest— "Came into it! This is _your _entirefault!" I didn't really believe that, but I thought I did at the time. It was sort of my fault, though. I could have prevented this if I never glanced at his lips.

His face crumpled in guilt, and I instantly felt bad, but didn't show it. "Let me go!" I didn't expect it to work—in fact, it had all but slipped out, out of reflex.

He didn't look me in the eyes. "Maybe it's time to let you go back to practice for my play."

I looked up at him, confused. "Really?" I asked, getting more and more excited at the thought of seeing Jake again.

He nodded, taking me by the hand and bringing me to the gondola.

()---%--------

He brought me back through my mirror.

"Thank you for letting me come back," I said gratefully, looking up into his scorching red eyes.

He answered by sweeping out an arm to wrap around my waist and crush me against his chest. He tilted my chin up to look at him and he swooped down to press his lips to mine urgently. Once he pulled away, he whispered into my ear, "This shall not be the last time I kiss you, Isabella. Be ready."

And then he was gone.

()---%------ ------%---()

Once again, sorry for the delay. I didn't send out previews because I only finished this chapter two minutes ago and I thought the actual chapter was better! Oh, by the way, if anyone can guess why I used the design that I did for the page breaks in this chapter (it has to do with chapter 2 ;D)… IDK what I'll give you, but I'll give you something reeeaally cool! LOL

Please review! I'm trying to get a radius of 10 reviews per chapter, so if we could get at least another ten, that'd be awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

No new chapter; just an author's note for now. How important it is, is up to you. If you enjoy the story exactly how it is, go ahead and skip this. But everyone else --though, why you are even reading this in the first place is beyond me-- continue.

-

My writing is important to me. I don't even let my own _family _read what I've written, and yet I post it up here, risking flames and humiliation alike. I've gotten plenty of both, and, well, I still keep writing. Even if it takes me as long as it has now.

I love my reviewers. Even my flamers, believe it or not. But, most of my flamers, they just don't understand my writing, and I have found that they interpret it differently than I intended to write it. And then there are those who give me constructive critisicm. Or, _used _to give. They were my favorite. They praised, while telling me where I could improve. But those reviews seemed to heat up more and more throughout the chapters until they left my self-esteem with nothing more than a pile of useless ashes. I'm just lucky I was able to rebuild it. And even then it's not nearly as good as it was.

And some think that I don't have many unique ideas. Well, that's your opinion. But, flamers, think of it this way: what thirteen-year-old do you know that has unique ideas? That hasn't written some cheesy, annoying fanfiction, usually starring them in a main character's place? How about this: what thirteen-year-old do you know that even cares to write _anything? _I don't know any. Last year, when I was twelve, I wrote a stupid Star Wars fanfiction, with me in Princess Leia's place. My point? Well, I don't have one.

And in case you're slow, yeah, I'm only thirteen. I'm no Janet Evonivich (that's how you spell that, right? I hear she's good) and you all seem to think I am. You make fun of my grammar and spelling and ability to write when in reality, I'm still learning all this. Everything I've learned about writing, I've gathered from years of reading. I don't pay attention to what my teacher tells me. I learn all of my writing skills on my own, so if they suck, sorry. I try. This is all just practice, and all of you -well, not all, but most of you- act like you're reviewing an all-time best-seller instead of just some stupid fanfiction that some kid wrote because she was bored one day! What thirteen-year-old gives a damn about writing?

Because I'm sure your writing at my age was just as crappy. I challenge you all to go back and read everything I've written, keeping in mind that I'm not even in high school yet, and see how you think of my writing. Hell, even compare it to your writing at my age. See how you think of it then.

And on a different note, I have an idea for a new chapter. I hope to write it soon. Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story. Your encouragement is what has kept me from abandoning writing alltogether. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12 Real thing!

Madame Cullen found Jacob in his room, pacing back and forth, mumbling things that were practically inaudible to human ears.

Bella had returned, and it was Madame Cullen's duty to retrieve him so that, together, they could all come up with a plan on what to do with this so-called 'phantom'. Bella was with Alice and the managers.

She stood in the doorway and watched him for a moment.

"Ahem," she grunted, hoping to get his attention. It did not work. So she tried again, "Sir?"

That was when Jacob looked up. "Yes?"

She swallowed before replying. "The managers would like a word with you."

For a moment it seemed as if he was just going to ignore what she had said and go back to his pacing, because he had lowered his head and turned around, so she quickly added, "They said it was rather urgent."

He looked over his shoulder at her, but never completely turned around. "_How _urgent?" he challenged.

"It is about the 'phantom'," she offered. She glanced down. "And…. Miss Swan."

That was what got him to move. He straightened up, spun around, and cleared his throat. "Well then, by all means, lead the way, Madame," he said, motioning to the door in which she stood with his hand. She nodded once and spun around quickly on her heel, marching off in the opposite direction. He followed after.

Together they rushed down the hall, to where Alice, Bella, and the managers were. Before entering the room they were in, though, both Esme and Jacob could hear the managers interrogating Bella with questions about the 'phantom'. Esme was angry at what she heard but Jacob, who was still unaware that Bella was also behind that door, was more perplexed and curious than anything else. He opened the door, allowed Esme to go in front of him, and then stepped in himself, closing the door behind him. He looked up, and his face completely lit up at what he saw.

Bella sat on a stool in the middle of the room and the managers stood at her sides, the questions that they kept throwing at her overwhelming her. She looked ready to cry; could they not see just how much this was upsetting her? They must not have, because they just kept on asking.

Bella saw Jacob then, and she also lit up.

"Jake!" she called happily, quickly standing up from her stool and completely ignoring the managers as they scowled at her for not answering their questions.

"Bells!" he called back, opening his arms to her and running towards her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and picked her up. He spun her around before setting her back down and continuing to hug her.

"Thank God you're alright," he breathed in her ear, and she responded by burying her face in his shoulder.

And then visions of Renesmee filled his mind.

He staggered back, letting go of her and falling back into the chair behind him. He was torn:

Should he tell her? No, that would just break her heart… but it was the right thing, right? He didn't know.

**A/N: Short, I know. But it was something. It was all I could write. And the plot is getting somewhere!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed to my little rant. Everyone who reviewed, I just wanted you to know that you honestly made this chapter. You helped me rebuild my confidence. Thank you.**


	14. AN

Ok, so guess what! I'm pathetic. I know. It's been who knows how long since I updated and all I give you is a stupid author's note. I'm sorry. Well, on the bright side, I was reading Cullen Manor again and I think I have an idea for the next few chapters, so I'm not going into this blindly like I have been, but that doesn't mean I'll be writing it any time soon. Sorry. I'll try to get better, but my life has been hell recently, so don't expect anything.


	15. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


	16. Chapter 13

LVd'OP Chapter 13

A/N: AHHHHHHHHH! Here it is, 1 o'clock n the morning. Sorry it took so long for this. I went on a cruise, met a cute new Zealand boy, started reading Vampire Academy books and have been wanting to... Do things to my wrists that one should not. Any who, I found this in an old notebook from, like, eighth grade and decided to post it, lol.

I just got Nancy Drew Alibi in Ashes! AHHHHHHHHH! Itd taking so long to download I think I might die o_O

* * *

The memories flooded Jake's h

_Jacob awoke with a start. He realized that he had fallen asleep at his post by Bella's bedroom door- which was wide open. The drowsiness Jake had felt from just waking up was now gone, and he jumped up as fast as he could and threw himself into the doorway, scanning the room for any sign of Bella._

_"Bella? Are you in here? Bella!" No answer. Jake realized that her cloak was gone, and suddenly he had an idea of where she could possibly be._

_He threw himself out of the room and flew down the stairs, to the back door. He ran outside as fast as he could and went to the stables. The carriage was gone, but there were still horses, so, without thinking, Jake jumped onto one and took off down the snow-covered street._

_The cemetery was empty when he got there. He had looked everywhere, with no sign of her._

_Out of ideas, jake headed back to the opera house to speak with the managers._

_When he got there, the managers were in their office, speaking with a young girl. She had curly, bronze-colored hair. That was all Jake could see, as he was just looking at her from the back._

_"Excuse me, sirs, but I need to have a word with you," he said, in an attempt to get their attention._

_"Well, mister Black, you're going to have to wait until after Renesmee's interview," Ben replied._

_The girl -Renesmee- turned around that that moment, and suddenly, Jacob couldn't remember why he was even in there._

_He was in love._

* * *

The memories flooded Jake's head and sent surges of guilt through his heart as he held Bella in his arms.

His body went rigid.

"Jake? Are you alright?" asked Bella. It was too much for Jake. He let go of her and fell back into a chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, so that he didn't have to look at her worried face. It made him sick with himself.

"Bella, I..." Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee...

"Come with me." He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office, despite the managers' controverting calls and Madame Cullen's upset stares.

He brought her into the stage room, and together they sat down on the edge of the large stage.

They sat in silence for a long time, and not once could he get her name or her face out of his mind.

Renesmee. Beautiful brown eyes. Renesmee. Perfect, pink lips. Renesmee. Lovely, bronze hair. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee.

Jacob felt terrible. How could he do this to Bella? She was beautiful too, and just as smart, and funny... But there was just something about Renesmee that he was drawn to. There was no other way to describe it.

Renesmee was the only thing holding him down to earth anymore; to hell with gravity.

It had never been that way with Bella.

He had loved Bella. There could be no denying that. But with Bella, he realized, all it ever really was, was... Platonic love. But with Renesmee, he felt as if he never really opened his eyes and saw the world before he met her. When he was with her, it was almost like his soul had been set ablaze.

But how could he possibly even begin to explain that to Bella?

Would she be angry? Would she cry? Would she order me never to speak to her again? He didn't know if he could handle not having her in his life.

This made him feel so... Execrable.

Bella's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "Jacob? Are you alright?"

How was he supposed to answer that?

"No," he finally sighed, looking down at his hands in attempt to avoid her worried gaze.

They didn't speak for a long while.

"I missed you," he mumbled after some time. Only after he said it and saw the dejected look in her eyes, did he realize how that must have sounded to her. She had been missing for three days, and all he could come up with was, I missed you? He mentally cursed his stupidity.

Bella sighed and stood up. Jake stood up with her and grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you," he began.

"What?" she questioned. Her tone was bitter; almost as if she was expecting bad news. Though, she had a right.

Suddenly, he was at a loss for words. He let go of her hand and stepped away. "Nevermind," he mumbled. He just didn't have the heart-no, the courage- to tell her. Not yet.

"Well, then, in that case, I guess I'll be going back to my room, then." And with that, she turned away from him and began to march off in the other direction.

Jacob sighed; what was he going to do now?

EPoV

Edward had seen everything that had just happened on the stage below him.

Well, he had heard what had just gone on, for the most part. Unlike Bella (whose thoughts were impossible for him to read), Jacob tended to think very loudly, so it was just about impossible for Edward not to have heard the inferior man's thoughts.

Jacob was in love with another girl, and yet he was too scared to tell Bella. How pathetic, he thought to himself as he watched from the rafters. Almost the entire time they sat together, it was in total silence because Jacob was too caught up in his thoughts of the other girl to even converse with Bella. He basically ignored her while she sat there, silently staring off into space. Occasionally she'd try to get his attention, but he was too bus to even notice.

And then he told her he missed her.

This upset Bella. Not because he said he missed her, but the way he said it made it seem like he hardly meant it. Not only that, but she had been gone for three days, because Edward had kidnapped her again. It wasn't as if she were just off on a vacation and had just come back. Maybe in that situation, his remark would have been appropriate.

But that wasn't the case.

After Bella left the theater, Edward then decided that if Jake wasn't going to tell Bella, then he was. He didn't even think twice about that before he made his way from the rafters, to her room.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It still isn't finished downloading o_O son of a b*tch!

Well, goodnight everyone :)

Oh! I have a question I'd like all my reviewers to kindly answer :) What is your opinion on self-injury? You know, like... Cutting your wrists? And be honest!

I know there's other forms of self mutilation, but this one is one that, uh, hits close to home, if you will. Do you think it's stupid, or that people that do it just want attention, or do you know someone who does it... Or do you do it? I'm just really curious.


	17. Cry For Help

No new chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know. I've gotta stop doing this to you guys. But listen; this is really important.

I'm scared. Ever since I stopped writing, my life's been going to crap, to put it bluntly. My grades are slipping, I'm losing all my friends, I hurt myself on a daily basis, and I cry myself to sleep almost every night. The other night, as I was cutting my wrists, I was going for stitches. I actually WANTED stitches in my wrist.

I don't know how many of you read that one-shot about Edward killing himself that I had up here not too long ago, but it was a cry for help. I want help. I posted that the night I tried to kill myself. Yeah, I know, I said it was about a suicide attempt of my ex.

I lied.

The other night I was laying in bed, and I had an epiphany. When I gave up on writing, I was basically throwing myself to the wolves. Writing, as it turns out, was my way of relieving stress. Now that I don't have that, I'm nothing but stress.

I want to fix that. Please, guys, don't read this and think, "God. How pathetic can Laughin'Place get? She's such an attention whore!" because that's not what I'm trying to say. This is not a scream for attention, it's a cry for help. Don't tell me I only want attention, or that I'm just being an emotional fifteen-year-old, or that I'm possessed or something. Trust me, I've heard it all, and it's those types of comments that have made me hide my depression from everyone.

I don't think the anti-depressants I'm on are working... and that scares me. Please, guys, help me get back to writing. Help me through this. I want my stress-reliever back. I need it. Any kind words or help getting back on track with my stories that you guys can give would really make a difference in my life right now. You guys are seriously the last chance I'm giving myself.

Love, Laughin'Place


	18. Chapter 14The Truth REAL CHAPTER!

A/N: Thank you. Thank you all for your support. You have no idea how much it means to me :)

I wish I had more to say, but all the love and support that you guys gave me through your PM's and reviews just left me without words. Thank you so much.

So. Since I have yet to find any good ideas for any of my stories (you're lucky I managed this _), I've started to play Professor Layton games on my DS again as a way to cope.

And it's working! Though, the puzzles you have to solve have me tearing my hair out at times, much like my Nancy Drew games. That's the fun part, though. They make me think. About the games, not about the perfect place on my wrist to slash at with my razor next.

But anyways, I decided to try to write a fan fiction for it, since my mom won't get me the newest game or the movie (sob)... but, as it turns out, that's much, much harder than it looks. So instead, I decided to READ fan fictions for it... and I have yet to find one that didn't involve slash.

I'm SOOO not into slash -or femslash, or lemons in general- so I'm uber upset. I DID NOT want to read about Layton getting drunk and ravaging an unsuspecting Luke... I mean, wtf? Who here is into that sort of pedophile-ish stuff anyway? Sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about, by the way, but if you really don't know who Professor Layton is, look him up! Please!

Any who, my chihuahua is currently biting my toes because she has a rather unhealthy hatred for knee high socks for some reason. Just a random fact for your guys' amusement.=

But, without further adu, here is the latest (and not-so-greatest) chapter of LVd'OP.=

-/  
Chapter 14- The Truth  
BPoV

There is something different about Jake, I thought bitterly to myself as I made my way back to my room. He didn't seem to really care that I was back. He used to be so supportive, so worried for my well-being, and suddenly... he wasn't anymore.

I sighed and slammed my door roughly behind me, despite my attempts at being calm and gentle as to avoid any further unwanted attention than I was already currently receiving, thanks to the drama that had unfolded recently.

My room was dark when I entered. Darker than it should have bee given the time of day. I lit a few candles and settled onto the stool at my mirror, and began to gently brush my chocolate-colored hair. As I brushed, my mind unwelcomingly wandered back to Jacob.

Did he know? Was he aware that, during my absence, I had cheated? And, if he did know, what he angry? How angry?

"Is he going to leave me for it?" I caught myself wondering aloud. I stared at myself through the mirror, as if waiting for my refection to answer my endless questions. I couldn't help but notice how tired I looked; it was like I hadn't slept in days. I had bags under my eyes, purple and bruise-like, and my face was twice as pale as usual, which caused me to seem whiter than the sheets draped across the furniture of my room during my absence. I looked like Edward.

As I studied my reflection, something moved out of the corner of my eye. I flashed my gaze quickly to my right, and studied the corner of the room. The candle I had lit over there was extinguished.

The room turned chilly.

Another candle went out. Then another, and another, making the room grow darker and darker until there was no more light.

_Edward..._

I swallowed and tried to make my voice strong. It came out as a whimper.

"Edward," I breathed. "I-I know it's you. Stop joking with me and just tell me wh-what you want."

Everything was silent. I sighed and looked back at the mirror, hoping -no, praying- that he'd gone, and went to pick up the brush I hadn't realized I'd set down with my trembling hand.

But my brush wasn't there anymore. In it's place was a black silk ribbon tied around the stem of an almost perfect dark red rose.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew it was Edward-it HAD to be- but why was he still playing these silly little games with me, after everything that had happened?

I hated this. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic and couldn't be there any longer, and decided to take a walk. I sprang up put of my seat and made my swift way to the door, scooping my cloak up off the hanger and placing it neatly on my shoulders with one hand as I pried the door open with the other.

I rushed past everyone and everything without so much as even a second glance, even when someone called my name or grabbed my arm. I never slowed, or even showed any signs of slowing, until I saw Alice standing outside the managers' office with Madame Cullen and... Jake.

I approached the group slowly, but they must have heard me anyways because all three turned to glance at my as I came up. Only Jake turned away once he saw it was only me. The Cullens both smiled warmly to me, and I smiled back and offered a small wave.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice grinned at me and Jake knocked on the door. Tyler opened it roughly and glared at all of us.

"A safety pin!" he yelled. "Someone give me a safety pim this instant!"

We all looked at one another in confusion and checked our pockets and patted everywhere in search of a safety pin. But, much to Tyler's chagrin, we all turned up empty handed. Tyler muttered something in annoyance and slammed the door in our faces.

The four of us stood awhile in awkward, confused silence. Then Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Good evening, mademoiselles; I must be off," and tipped his hat to us and strode away.

I watched after him, silently wishing to myself that I knew why he was being the way he was.

I sighed and turned to Alice and madame Cullen. They both looked at me with sympathetic smiles, and I raised an eyebrow at them.= "What?" I asked. They cleared their throats uncomfortably and glanced away.

What was I missing?

-/

A/N: Review? Please? Pretty please :) They're the only things (Besides Mister Layton and Miss Drew) that are keeping me sane at the moment!


End file.
